Happy Endings
by SwanQueener97
Summary: AU, Emma helps Regina find her happy ending. Emma is single mum to Henry, best friends with Ruby and Regina. Emma trying to set Regina up on dates before realizing she's fallen for her, then Ruby and Henry step into to get them together. First story, still not sure of all the little details, so will add as I go along. Hope you enjoy :) x
1. Chapter 1

"Henry, can you set the table whilst I answer the door please"

"Just a minute Mom, I'm almost at the end of level 16"

Shaking her head at her sons obsession with his game, Emma Swan heads to the front door expecting to see her neighbour Kevin locked out again. Grabbing the spare key she keeps handy for him she opens the door.

"Kevin, you really need too...". Trailing off she sees it's actually her bestfriend stood on her front porch.

"Regina? Sorry I thought you were my neighbour wanting his spare key again. Shouldn't you be on your date still?".

"Didn't work out, yet again"

"Want to come in and have some pizza with me and Henry? Then we can talk about this later?"

"Sure why not"

Stepping through the door and hanging her coat up Regina follows Emma through to the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table she waits for Emma to get Henry.

"So rather then wait in the kitchen after setting the table, you go back to playing your games?" Emma asks.

"Well Duh, I need to finish the game Mom. Hey Regina, good to see you again."

"You too Henry, why don't you tell me all about your game whilst your Mom gets the pizza out of the oven"

Opening the oven door, Emma sees the pizza has in fact started to burn. How many pizzas am I going to burn this week she thinks to herself, before turning the oven off and taking a takeout menu from the cupboard draw.

"Change of plan, how about we order pizza in? That way we can get some sides and desserts delivered too? More food for all of us, that way none of us are left hungry afterwards".

"Mom, you burned the pizza again didn't you?" Asks Henry, knowingly.

"Maybe..." Emma looks down embarrassed.

Laughing Henry goes back to his games.

"Don't worry about it Emma, we can't be good at everything." Regina reassures her.

After they've placed their order, they head to Emma's living room with a glass of wine each. Sitting at opposit ends of the couch Emma turns to her best friend. She really is beautiful, how could she not have found someone yet?

"So what happened on this date then?" She asks.

"He was such an ass! We went to that new Chinease resturant in town, it was pretty booked up so we had to wait to get a table. The staff seated us at the bar and told us they'd get us as soon as a table was free, we ordered some drinks whilst we were waiting. He knocked his beer all down my dress, didn't even say he was sorry just starts patting me down with napkins. Like I'm here for him to man handle?! Then after assuring him I can infact clean myself up without his help, he goes on to complain about how long it's taking us to get a table. When I pointed out that it wouldn't of happened had he booked a table, like he said he was going to he got snappy with me!"

"Man that does sound like a bad date" She agrees.

"That's not even the end of it Emma" She sighs. "When we eventually get seated he starts to have a go at the waitress, then the manager comes along to see what all the huff is about. After the manager calmed him down on the promise of a free meal, we have a look at the menu. By this point we've not even spoken much, he's not asked how I know Mary Margaret who set us up, how my day has been, what I do for a living, nothing. I'm just sat feeling really bored and wondering why I even bothered to go out with him. After he glanced over the menu and realises there is nothing he likes he shouts the manager over again, so I excused myself to the bathroom and crawled out of the window".

Emma splutter her drink out of her mouth laughing.

"Oh my god Regina! You didn't?!"

"I had no other choice Emma"

"In a dress?" Emma asks.

"And high heels". Regina confirms.

Emma nearly falls off the couch laughing so hard. Regina stares at her, frowning.

"I fail to see what's so funny Emma?"

"I'm sorry Gina, really I am. Just the thought of you climbing through a window to escape a bad date, rather then be your usual charming self and put him straight is highly amusing".

After she'd pulled herself together and wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, Emma scoots up the couch and pulls Regina into her arms. Regina shuffles to rest her head on Emma's shoulder and puts her arm around her waist. Kissing the top of her head, she tells her it will all work out and she'll find someone.

"I've given up Emma, I'm not meant to find someone" Regina sadly admits.

"Hey don't be like that, you just have to go through a few bad dates till you meet your happily ever after. I promise you, I'll make sure you get your happy ending if it's the last thing I do".

Hearing the doorbell, Regina releases her grip on Emma as she gets up to answer the door.

"That will either be the pizza, or Kevin" She laughs. "Don't give up though Regina, we will find your happiness and it starts first thing tomorrow. I know a couple of decent guys at work I can introduce you to and I'm sure Ruby will know someone too. We will just make sure we keep Mary Margaret out of the match making" Emma winks at her, before heading to answer the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you all so much for the follows and favs. Sorry about how rubbish this chapter is, I'm no good at the little details, like where to have them working and stuff like that. Hope it's not too bad and that you all had a nice day, Em :) x

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late Henry took forever getting ready and I had to drop him at his friends for the night" Emma Swan apoligiesed before joining her friends, Ruby and Regina at the table.

"No worries Em, Regina was just telling me all about her wonderful date last night" Ruby says.

"It's not funny!" Regina huffs.

It was Saturday evening, they'd decided to meet up after they'd finished work and Emma had sorted Henry out to come up with a plan to find someone for Regina. They were sat at their favourite booth at the back of Granny's Diner, actually owned by Ruby's Granny. Ruby had been helping her out today, rather then working in her and Emma's shop, Clean Queen. Four years back Emma and Ruby had an idea to open up a soap shop. What had started out as a little business venture, had soon turned into a huge success. They had gone from a small store, to having two big stores on either sides of town, Emma ran one and Ruby ran the other. They stacked a range of bath products, from bubble bath to pamper sets, bath bombs in the shapes of cupcakes, sunflowers, unicorn horns and volcanoes to body and moisturising cream. Coming up with the name was the hardest part, but Henry had stepped in and taken that role off them. They weren't too keen at the start, but what else could you expect from a 9 year old? Plus the store was about making woman feel like Queen's after a hard day at work, so it kind of fitted.

Regina on the other hand managed her parents Art Gallery, Cora and Edward Mills had started in the art trade just having finishing college. They had decided to keep it in the family and so it was passed down to Regina when they retired two years ago. She usually was the one to travel the globe and pick up rare paintings and artifacts, but now that had fallen to her younger sister Zelena and she had the chance to now stay put and start her own family. Which so far was not going too well. She'd been in love many years ago to a man named Daniel, they'd been engaged when he'd sadly died in a car accident on his way home from work one night. After that she'd pretty much given up on finding love so had taken to expanding the family business and making it the best it could be. She'd had the odd fling here and there on her travels for work, but nothing that would ever last that's why she started them in the first place, she was too scared of getting her heart broken again.

Mary Margaret was a friend of Emma's to begin with, after being introduced to Ruby and Regina last year and hearing all about her story, she had gone a little crazy trying to find her love. She always was a little over the top, believing in fairytales and magic. So far she had set Regina up on three horrible dates, Regina was ready to punch her if she interfered one more time. Emma had suggested however, that rather then kill her they keep her out of the match making operation for now and keep her in the dark about how the date went last night. If she thinks it went okay, she would stop pushing and that way Emma and Ruby could set her up with someone better, so the time Mary Margaret found out it wouldn't matter.

"Okay so I'm not really sure what you're looking for in a man, I work with two guys in the shop I run who are single. Tim's about the same age as you, he's not planning on staying at Clean Queen forever, just until he decides what he wants to do. He's a hit with all the female customers and when men come in looking for products for their wife's or girlfriends he always gets it right on recommending which product would be suitable for them to buy them. Making up gifts after an argument are his specialty. He's been single for about six months now, his girlfriend cheated on him with his ex best friend. Then we have Jake, he's part time as he helps his brother run his bar. He's five years younger then us all, but he's very nice and great company. I don't know that much about him as he's only been with us a year and he's not in every day, but I can politely question him on Monday for you, see what's happening in his life" Emma says.

"I can vouch for Tim, he's lovely. I don't know too many guys who are single at the moment, some are more looking for a bit of fun rather then settling down" Ruby adds.

"Well I guess it's Tim for the moment, see how this one goes. Can we still keep looking though, just incase he doesn't work out?" Regina asks.

"Of course, no pressure for you to stay with him. As long as we keep Mary Margaret out of the loop everything should be okay" Emma laughs.

After staying at the Diner for a bit and eating some food they decide to call it a night. Ruby heads home with her Granny and Emma invites Regina over to watch a film as she'll be home alone. Pulling into her driveway Emma spies her neighbour Kevin sat on her porch, standing up as they approach he smiles at them both.

"Hey Emma, sorry lost my keys.. again." He says.

"Don't worry, sorry you've been left standing here" Emma apologized. "This is my friend Regina by the way" Emma introduces them as she opens her front door to grab his key off the side.

"Pleased to meet you Kevin, I've heard so much about you key situation" Regina chuckles.

"Yeah I'm terrible for it. My wife used to make me leave a spare key everywhere. In my car, under plant pots in the garden, also had a could taped to the inside of my jeans and winter hat" Kevin laughs.

Returning with his key, Emma waits for him to open his door and bring it back before she and Regina head inside. Taking off their coats and shoes they leave them at the door and head to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

"What happened to his wife?" Regina asks.

"She died about 8 years ago, she was lovely. Used to watch Henry for me when I was working or going out. Kevin hasn't been the same since, he's never been fully functional but now he's even worse" Emma replies.

After making their drinks and Emma adding cinnamon to hers, they head to the living room to pick out a film. Deciding on the first Harry Potter film, they grab a blanket from the back of the couch and snuggle up together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone :), I wasn't really happy with how I left the last chapter, but wasn't sure how to end it. So this is just the morning after how we ended it last time :) again thank you so much for all the follows and faves. The italics is people's thoughts. Hope you've all had a great day, Emma :) x**

She wasn't really sure what woke her up, or where she actually was at first. All she knew was that whoever she was laying on was very comfy and their arm around her back holding her close was the safest she'd felt in a while. Slowly lifting her head she looked around her surroundings and realized she was in her best friends living room, then noticed it was her best friend she'd fallen asleep on. The lamp was still on and the film they had been watching had finished, picking her phone up from where it had fallen on the floor she checks the time. Seeing it is only 4am and a Sunday morning, she decides to close her eyes and go back to sleep.

She didn't know if it was the kick to her leg that roused her from her sleep, or that she was in desperate need to wee and someone was pushing on her bladder. Looking down she sees her best friend asleep and drooling a tiny bit.

 _'She looks adorable, but I really need the toilet!'_

"Regina". She says softly as she gently rubs the older womens shoulder.

"Mm..."

"Gina, come on time to get up"

"Just a little bit longer". Regina mumbles.

"I need the toilet, just budge off me a little"

It was no use however, her friend had managed to fall sound asleep in less then a minute. Careful not to wake her, she slowly slides out from underneath her and tucks her in with the blanket that had been over the both of them. Chuckling, she rushes upstairs to the bathroom to relieve herself. She decides to have a quick shower and change into a fresh pair of black skinny jeans and a light green short sleeved T-shirt.

Heading back into her living room, she picks her and Regina's phones up from the floor and places them on the oak coffee table in front of the couch. Turning the TV off, the lamp and grabbing the mugs they had their hot chocolate in the night before she goes into the kitchen to place them in the wash and make some coffee for them both. Walking back through to her living room with the coffee, she sees her best friend has finally woken up.

"Morning sleepy head". She says.

"Hey Emma". Regina replies.

Smiling she hands a mug to her friend before sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

"You can't cook very well, but you make a wonderful cup of coffee". Regina laughs.

"Is that you offering to make us pancakes?". Emma sweetly asks.

"Where in that sentence did you hear food, or pancakes?" Regina chuckles.

"Pwetty pwease?" Emma pouts.

"Seeing as how my car is still at Granny's from last night, how about I treat us to breakfast there instead?"

"Fine, but her pancakes aren't as good as yours" Emma grumbles.

The diner wasn't too busy as it was near lunch time when they arrived so they'd missed the breakfast rush. Heading to their favorite booth in the back they waved to Ruby who was behind the counter.

After taking an order to a different booth, she approaches Emma and Regina to take their order.

"Miss Mills, wearing yesterdays clothes I see. Did you have a one night stand?" Ruby smirks.

"Actually I stayed at Emma's last night".

"Ooo you guys had a slumber party?" She teases. "Did you do makeovers, paint each others nails, have a pillow fight and prank call people until 3am?"

"We also TP'd your house" Regina shoots back.

"Okay, can we change the subject and order food before I waste away here please?" Emma chips in.

"Ruby dear, please can we have lots of pancakes before Emma dies?" Regina laughs.

"You got it Reg" Ruby says before skipping away.

Regina glares at her retreating form.

"Reg huh?" Emma smirks at her.

"Do not get any ideas Miss Swan, having you call me Gina is torture enough."

"You won't hear a peep out of me. Though Mary Margaret has just walked in the door and is coming over here as we speak. I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll leave you to fill her in on your lovely date" Emma winks. "See you in a minute Reg". Emma adds.

 _'Why me?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :), sorry my chapters are really short, I'm trying to work on it. Again really sorry for all the little details of how they met etc, I know it's not the best I'm just finding it pretty hard to get it typed up the way I've got it worked out in my head. As well, I'm going away on Sunday morning for five days, it's my first time on a plane and I'm bricking it! I'm terrified the plane will crash! Hopefully it doesn't so I can keep on with this fic. Not sure when I'll be updating again though, shouldn't be too long though if I'm not stranded in the middle on no where ;)**

 **Thank you again for all the follows and favs, much love to you all, Em :D x**

Having not heard from Regina Mills after setting her up on yet another date, Mary Margaret had started to worry it hadn't gone okay. All she wanted was for her friend to find love and be happy, but it didn't seem to be working out too well. She'd been texting her and phoning her but hadn't heard a peep out of her friend. She wasn't too close to Regina, but thought finding her True Love would bring them closer together, but so far it had only succeeded in driving them further apart. Emma had introduced them last year at Emma and Ruby's annual Christmas work party. Emma and Mary Margaret had met in the foster system when they were 15 and had stayed in contact ever since even though they had been separated not long after meeting. Mary Margaret was the only person who helped Emma when she was pregnant with Henry after her loser boyfriend had left her, together they had helped each other out and were practically family. They'd gotten jobs at a local supermarket, rented a tiny apartment until they could both figure out what the next step would be. After helping Emma with Henry, Mary Margaret had realized that the best job she could do would be to work with children. She loved helping people and animals, she had a huge heart and selfless attitude. So the obvious choice of job for her was to work in a nursery and then help out at an animal shelter on the weekends.

This morning she was supposed to be meeting up with a new friend from work before heading to the shelter. David Nolan was new to town so Mary Margaret was showing her around and helping him to make friends, so Granny's diner was the perfect place to grab some food and get to know a few of the local people. She didn't expect to see Emma and Regina in this morning, so she was over the moon to know she could finally get the gossip on her date Friday night.

Seeing Emma go off to the bathroom and David having not yet arrived, she approached Regina Mills.

"Regina! How did the date go?" She asks hopefully.

 _'How can someone be this happy all the time? Okay even though you want to smack her, just follow Emma's advice to keep her off your back'_

"It went well thank you, dear". Regina replies.

"Oh that's wonderful!". Mary Margaret excitedly says. "So when are you next meeting up with him?"

"You know I'm not too sure, I don't want to rush things. I'll just wait for him to call I think. Could you maybe not mention this to him though? I don't want him to think I'm over keen and push him away". Regina says.

"Yes of course, I'm not sure when I'll next be seeing him again anyway come to think of it". Mary Margaret says.

Having returned from the bathroom, Emma Swan manages to catch the end of her sentence. Smirking at Regina from behind Mary Margaret, she walks forward and sits next to Regina so she can face Mary Margaret before her pancakes arrive.

"Hey Mary, sorry about not greeting you when you first came in. Just had to nip to the bathroom and then Henry called on my way out to tell me what time he wanted picking up from his friends house this afternoon." Emma rushes her words out. "Would you like to join us for pancakes?" She asks.

"Thank you Emma, but I'm meeting a friend here before I head to the shelter". Mary Margaret replies.

"Anyone we know?" Regina questions.

"No actually, he's new to town and I'm showing him around and introducing him to people. So it's good you're both here". She smiles at the both.

 _'Lucky us'_ Thinks Regina

"Did you hear about Regina's date? Isn't it wonderful she's finally met someone". Mary Margaret says.

"Oh yeah, she seemed to have such a great time. You should of seen her when she came around to mine afterwards, she was all smiles. Couldn't stop talking about how much of a gentleman he was, wish I'd of been the one to date him". Emma says whilst trying not to laugh.

Regina quickly kicks Emma under the table to get her to shut up. Wincing, Emma turns to her left and narrows her eyes at Regina. Just as she's about to open her mouth, Mary Margaret leaps from the table. Glancing behind them, Emma and Regina see her hug a tall man with light hair before practically dragging him over to introduce them all.

"Regina, Emma this is my friend David from work. David these are my friends Regina and Emma". Mary Margaret introduces them all.

"Pleased to meet you both". David says.

"Like wise". Regina replies, whilst Emma just smiles.

Mary Margaret and David move off to find their own table, as Emma moves back around to her original seat just as Ruby brings a tray of pancakes over.

"Who's that hot guy with Mary Margaret?". Ruby asks.

"He's...some...guy...from...where...she...works." Emma stutters through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Elegant as always, Miss Swan." Regina says whilst Ruby laughs, before heading to take another customers order.

"Want a pancake, Gina?"

Regina takes a pancake off the tray as Emma grabs some syrup to drench her pancake in.

"How are you never sick with how much junk you eat?" Regina questions.

"I'm gifted". Emma smirks as Regina shakes her head smiling.

"You know, she's so invested in my love life maybe we should set her up with her new friend". Regina suggests.

Emma looks over at David and her friend to see them smiling at each other and oblivious to everyone else around them.

"They seem to already be heading that way, give it a bit longer before we intervene". Emma replies.

After they've finished their pancakes, paid Ruby and said goodbye to David and Mary Margaret, they head out into the car park.

"Okay, so I'm back in work tomorrow. I'll be having a word with Tim to see if he's up for a date and then we will take it from there". Emma says.

"Thank you so much Emma, I don't know what I'd of done without you this weekend." Regina replies.

"Don't mention it, it's what best friends are for. I need to go and pick Henry up now, but I'll call you tomorrow after work and we will go from there".

Emma pulls Regina into a quick hug, before walking off to her car. Regina waits for Emma to pull away before finally heading to her car with a smile on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- So so sorry for how long it's been! Life's been hectic, basically I went away for a week, then not long after I'd been back I ended up finding an abandoned kitten. Basically she was too young to be away from her mum so I ended up having to step up as 'kitten mum', which as fun as you might think it is, is also very tiring :/

Plus I'm resitting exams this year so I'm having to do work for that and this basically got forgotten because I completley forgot where I was going and just had no motivation to think of anywhere to continue it. I think I've finally decided where to take this for the time being and whilst I'm up to date on work and the kitten has grown up a bit more and no longer as time consuming I though I'd see if I can have a go at this and make it something half decent. Sorry for the long note, hope you all had a great Christmas and that 2016 is a great year for you all! :]

Also this chapter is the day after where the last one ended, I'll stop rambling now!

...

"Henry, are you up yet?!"

Monday morning were always very hectic in the Swan household, Henry was always trying to sleep in and Emma was constantly forgetting where she'd put her work supplies for the day.

"Chill mom, I'm just getting dressed. I'll be down in a minute for bacon". Henry replied.

Emma wasn't the best of cooks, but with her and Henry having a mutual love of bacon she had quickly learnt how to make some without burning it completely. She grabbed a few pieces off the ready plate for herself and covered the rest up as she heard Henry thundering down the stairs.

"Hurry up and eat, I just need to grab my phone and keys from the living room." She told her son.

Once Henry had eaten and both had their belongings for the day they made their way outside to Emma's yellow bug. Henry's school, Storybrooke High was situated 20 minutes from their home and 10 minutes from Emma's shop so as long as no one over slept on a school day getting them both in on time wasn't that much of a problem.

"Mom, how's Regina doing after her bad date?" Henry asked.

"Not too bad after we had a good laugh about it, don't worry though kid. She'll find someone soon who will treat her right." Emma replied.

"You sure about that?"

"Of course! With me and Ruby on the case rather that Mary Margaret, she'll have her happy ending in no time!"

"Where does Mary find these dates for Regina anyway? They never seem to end well for her."

"I have no idea kid, she sure knows how to pick them. Remeber that date she set Gina up on a few months ago where the cops ended up barging in because the guy had been caught shop lifting earlier that day?"

"Oh yeah, that would have been such a good story to tell their grandkids if they'd have gotten married." Henry laughed.

"Don't say that to Regina." Emma smiled at her son.

After dropping Henry off at school Emma made her way to open the shop up.

...

"Reggie! Where are you?". Her sister Zelena called as she entered the family art gallery.

"In the office Zee! And please stop with that horrible nickname. First you pass it on to Ruby and now Emma has wonderfully picked it up." Regina calls back.

Finding her sister sitting at the computer, Zelena put her bag down and hurried over to her to give her a hug.

"I've missed you sis! Even if you are still as grumpy". Zelena laughs.

"The place has been rather quiet since you've been gone, but I wouldn't go as far to say I've missed you too." Regina smirked.

"Anyway, what did you find it Dubai? Anything worthwhile having here in the shop?"

"You're going to love me when the shipment comes through next week, I won't spoil the surprise yet but there is a delightful picture of cats playing poker I picked up from a lovely chap painting on the street."

"Cats playing poker?! We tell you to bring home valuable pieces of art that will draw in business and you bring home a picture of cats? And from a guy on the street? Have you not learnt from that incident in France?"

"Will you calm down Reg, no one got arrested this time. You're so up tight, you really need some action."

Zelena ducks whilst her sister throws a pen at her head.

"I see your temper still hasn't calmed." Zelena says as she stands back up and heads over to sit at Regina's char. "Will you be a dear and make me a cup of tea? Please."

After giving into her sisters demand and making a drink for herself, Regina heads on back to the office with a tray of hot drinks and chocolate biscuits.

"So what's been happening whilst I was away? Anything interesting?." Zelena asks after having a sip from her tea and taking a bite of a biscuit.

"Not really, that pain of a women Mary Margaret helped set me up on another horrible date. A few dreadful family dinners with Mom and Dad and I've also been thinking of getting a dog to fill the emptiness in my life. So not a lot." Regina jokes.

"Why does that women always get involved in your love life? Has she nothing better to do, and where does she keep finding these losers? It's like she just put an ad up in a news paper to get you laid."

"Beats me, but Emma and Ruby have said they'll help me find someone to get her off my back. Also Mom and Dad have been asking about me settling down and starting a family. So I'm feeling a lot of pressure from everyone to meet someone, hence the thought of getting a dog. Maybe the parents will accept that as a good enough grandchild and give me a break for a bit."

"Aww cheer up, you don't need to be in a rush to find someone. The right person will come along eventually, you never know you might have already met them." Zelena says.

"I doubt that Zee." Regina mopes.

Seeing how upset her sister is, Zelena gets up from where's she's sat and heads over to get her bag. "Get your stuff and let's skive for the day, some retail therapy will do us good." She says.

"We can't just leave! Mom and Dad will kill us when they find out."

"What they don't know won't hurt us, young one. We skived school enough and they never found out, well most of the time they didn't." Zelena chuckles before pulling Regina from her chair and out of the office.

...

Emma Swan paces her office across town thinking of how best to approach the situation.

 _'okay Swan you can do it, just go out there and ask him if he wants a date. It's nothing to worry about, just go and do it. Just make sure you add it isn't for you. But what if he thinks it is for you and you're lying about it being for your friend? What if he thinks you're hitting on him and quits? Come on Swan it's only Tim, just bite the bullet. All you have to say is 'Hey Tim, sorry your girlfriend cheated on you, want a date?'_

 _No that's too insensitive. Why wasn't I born with good people skills?_ Emma thinks.

Deciding to just go for it, She charges out of her office door, not seeing the box of bath bombs on the floor that are about to be stocked into the display case and falls right over them.

"Ahh, shit." She cries.

"Sorry boss! I was just helping someone find the perfect bubble bath and didn't have time to get the case stocked up in time." Tim says, rushing over to help her up off the floor.

"Don't worry, thankfully I'm not someone who will sue us. Just make sure no more boxes are left hanging around in future please."

"You got it boss. Won't happen again. Though to be fair it is in plain sight, you're just the only one clumsy enough to fall over it." Tim laughs.

"Haha, very funny. Laugh at the person who pays you. Anyway, I actually need to ask you something."

"Shoot away."

"How do you feel about going on a date?" Emma rambles off

Tim just stands blankly looking at her, not sure what to say.

"With my friend! Not me, not that you aren't a great guy I just see you as more a friend type, plus I'm not looking for anyone. You know, but my friend is available and a great catch..." Emma eventually shuts up when she runs out of breath.

"You also don't have great people skills." He laughs. "I'm sure your friend is really great, but I don't think I'm ready to date again. I was with Jess for over 8 years and even though she cheated I still love her and it wouldn't be fair for me to lead your friend on." He apologizes.

"Say no more, it's fine. And I know you'll find someone a lot better than Jess when you're ready to start dating again." Emma smiles, before helping him restock the case with the deadly box that tripped her up. Who knew a box of unicorn shaped bath bombs could be so lethal?

...

"Welcome to your new home, little one." Regina smiles whilst opening the door and heading inside with her new dog, Violet.

"We go shopping and the only thing you want to buy is a dog?". Zelena laughs.

"I bought a bed for her too and food and toys. Don't be so judgmental, she was so sad locked in that kennel." Regina defends.

Violet was a brown, middle sized mutt. Passing the animal shelter on the way into town, Regina had begged Zelena to pull the car over so she could go in and have a look. She'd ran into David who worked there, he pointed out Violet for her straight away and Regina had instantly fell in love. Violet was about 4 years old, had been at the shelter for a year after her old owners had moved house and left her behind to starve in the back yard. Thank fully the neighbors had called the local animal rescue group who then brought her to the shelter. She'd been over looked so many times and as soon as Regina had walked in David knew she was the perfect person to offer Violet a home.

"Now let's go into the kitchen and open a bottle of wine to have a real catch up. Violet can stay in here so she can settle in a bit." Regina says, patting the dog on the head and leaving her in the front room with her bed a couple of toys.

"You go a head Zee, chose which bottle you want. I'm just going to send a quick text to Emma."

'Hey, sorry I didn't text you earlier. Zelena got back from Dubai last night and I did a little shopping ;). How was your day? Have you talked to Tim yet? x'

Smiling, she puts her phone down and heads to the kitched to join her sister.

...

A/N Hope this was okay, I started it a few weeks back and lost motivation. Just finished it off now before bed, hope you're all okay :). x


End file.
